


Know myself better

by papriqa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sharing a Body, hes mentioned twice, sorry only slightly danero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papriqa/pseuds/papriqa
Summary: “I want to hear it, Nero”, the command was overwhelming, loud and pointed in his mind.





	Know myself better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackenedThorne (BlueThorne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654302) by [BlueThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/pseuds/BlueThorne). 



> hi everyone :) this fic is inspired by BlueThorne's fic Blackout, and is posted with their permission !! thank u for letting me publicly post it. and to the readers pls read it if you havent already .. i hope u enjoy .. thanks .. <3

Nero opened his eyes to the gentle morning light streaming through the blinds into his room. It must have been around 8, he decided.

He rolled off his bringer arm onto his back,

and tried to look anywhere but at the tenting over his crotch.

“Good morning, Nero” Vergil greeted him out loud, a smear of impatience ever-straining his words.

Nero struggled to find words for a few moments and conceded with, “Okay, I can't find any way to make this less awkward. Could you just, I dunno like go to sleep or something. Just fuck off for a bit while I deal with this.”

“You know it doesn't work that way, Nero.”

Nero knew. Intimately. Nothing he did would ease Vergil’s presence from his mind. He could kill for even a split second of alone time.

“I’m not gonna .. ugh. I can't .. with you watching”

“Then what is your brilliant compromise?” Vergil responded, not missing a beat.

Instead of answering, Nero tried to get up, intending to run himself a cold shower, but found himself stuck in bed.

“Not cool, Vergil”

Vergil hummed.

Nero sighed. “Right, if you're gonna be like that, what would you say I do about this.”

Vergil wordlessly took his right arm, creeping down his abdomen,

“Oh god Vergil, what--”

and slowly began palming his cock over the fabric of his underwear. Nero tried to stop him but found again, his entire body immobile.

“Vergil-” panic slipped potent into his tone.

Vergil quickly took over, impatience seeping through his voice, “Must I remind you that I’ve been watching you for years?”

“Can you not say it like- God- What? That's not creepy! At all, thanks!”

“I had no choice” Vergil responded flatly. “Personally I would have preferred not to be held audience to your night-time activities either.”

At that, Vergil put more pressure into his movements and Nero wrimpered, wanting desperately to lift his hand to cover his face.

He settled for squeezing his eyes shut. That proved to be much less productive than he'd hoped.

It was now a practiced train of thought. Nero willed himself from thinking about Dante, but his mind betrayed him. His broad chest and mess of silver hair was unmistakable. Large hands held him down, pressing his throbbing thickness against Nero's. At least that’s how he’d imagined Dante to look under his leather jacket. Nero could only hope to witness more than just the stretch of the sleeve over his biceps.

Shame overwhelmed him.

 _That would be my influence i suppose,_ Vergil thought. The boy needn't know.

“Don’t say anything” Nero all but begged.

Vergil chose to comply.

“Vergil …” Nero shook with embarrassment.

“This is as much your body as it is mine.” Vergil hardly needed to say it out loud. It was something he constantly reminded Nero of when the boy got snippy.

“Further, it's nothing I am unfamiliar with”, Vergil didn’t think it necessary to clarify that he had in fact been Nero's age once, and had to deal w his maturing hormonal body.

Though the act currently didn't seem as much a chore as it did back then.

When the shock subsided a bit, Nero regained his composure enough to snap at him. “I didn’t need to know that. This is so sick. You're like 50 years dead and Dantes twin fucking brother.”

When Vergil continued in silence, Nero spat and fumed until he couldn’t think of anything more to say. He quietly battled with his own thoughts, as much as someone who shared a damn mind with a demon could.

He squirmed (metaphorically, since he still couldn't fucking move) all the while Vergil kept idly stroking his dick. Which wasn't helping. Really, it was the opposite of helping.

After what felt like eons, Nero spoke.

“Give me my arm” he breathed.

At this point Nero’s desperation was apparent and Vergil doubted he would try anything rash.

“If you plan to be difficult, I don't have any qualms to -- ah” he didn't have the chance to finish; Nero had brought his human hand to a nipple, gently tweaking it.

He (they?) groaned at the touch and Nero let his mouth curl into a smirk.

“I do still know my own body better than you, Verge”

He must have picked that tasteless nickname up from Dante. Vergil didn't have the chance to bite back however; Nero stuffed his mouth with his fingers and began sucking on them.

 _That’s new,_  Vergil thought.

Effectively silenced, Vergil took to fondling Nero’s balls, still covered by his boxers.

Nero's breath quickened and a stream of saliva ran past his fingers against his cheek.

“Eager now aren't you, boy” Vergil's voice boomed from everywhere at once, taunting Nero in his head.

That earned him an annoyed grunt against his knuckles.

Vergil took this chance to slip Nero out of his boxers, skin now slick from arousal. He brought the tough hide of Nero's bringer, tortuously slowly, down his shaft and observed how his heat jumped to meet his touch.

Nero flushed and scowled into his fist.

Vergil slowly let Nero back into control of his body, relinquishing more sensation to his lower regions. If Nero noticed (he must have), he didn't indicate it, past the quickening breaths around his fingers.

“What is it that you like to imagine _my brother_ doing with you” Vergil thought into Nero’s head. He had to stop himself from laughing when Nero’s eyes widened.

He truly needn't ask though, Vergil was far too familiar with his own desires. Nero’s lust must have stemmed from his own, from buried memories of his teen years.

“Alright, if you cannot decide, I suppose I could give you a hand” Vergil offered, promptly taking control of Nero's other arm again.

Nero began to protest as soon as his hand left his mouth, but didn’t manage to make anything especially cutting out before he found two fingers shoved roughly up his asshole.

“I didn't know you knew how to joke” he managed to make out between gasps.

“Try to keep up” was Vergil’s only response.

The fingers twisted up to meet his prostate and Nero bucked around the heat of his bringer, into an unfamiliar touch.

“I want to hear it, Nero”, the command was overwhelming, loud and pointed in his mind.

Nero felt a familiar pressure gathering, and couldn’t stop himself from letting out desperate moans with every squeeze and stroke vergil granted.

“Fuck, Verge” he pronounced through incoherent grunts.

Vergil gave him strong strokes, moving faster along with Nero’s fervid thrusts. Nero was close, he was so so close--

Vergil suddenly constricted Nero's bringer around the base of his shaft. His cock turned a bruising red colour, which looked to Vergil very, very painful. A choked moan was ripped out of Nero as he jerked without release in his hand.

A string of curses followed, preceding a very tantalizing “please please please please please-”

“Hmm i like the sound of that. Definitely a word you should use more often” but Vergil kept his grip tight.

Nero finally stopped jerking under his hand, and Vergil began a lazy stroke again, swiping the bead of wetness that flowed from the tip of his cock.

When Nero regained coherence, he knotted up his eyebrows and donned a sharp stare at the ceiling. It's not like he had anyone to glare at. He huffed loudly.

“God you're such an asshole. Like fucking usual. Really what did i expect. If there's something I am fucking positive of after living with you in my head for about a month now, ugh. Out of all the demons that could have possessed me it just had to be the biggest fuckin dick in the world huh. Just my luck.”

He lifted his hand to stroke the hair out of his face but stopped after remembering where it had just been. He then settled for leaving it on the sheets next to him.

Vergil was silent as Nero’s breathing calmed, choosing not to dignify him with a response.

“I would like to be out of bed sometime _today_ you know” Nero pouted.

Though he would never say it, Vergil was having fun .. but he did agree, he was never the type to linger in bed long after he had awoken.

So he wordlessly quickened the pace around Nero's leaking member, earning a surprised gasp.

After a few strokes Nero spoke again.

“This is so fucking weird” Nero seemed to say more to himself, as he closed his eyes again. “Jacking myself off with my own hand but i cant feel a thing in it.”

Vergil experienced the opposite. He gave most sensation to Nero, reveling in toying with the boy, feeling every throb of Nero’s cock in his hand.

Vergil slowly worked Nero up again, and Nero relaxed into his touch, allowing him. His strokes increased in tempo, again bringing Nero close to orgasm.

Nero wanted to gasp but found that he couldn't breathe.

Panicking, he opened his eyes to complete darkness. Vergil had wrapped his human arm around his throat, constricting his breath. Nero thrashed as Vergil pumped his hand faster, arching his back into the mattress.

He could not even speak as he came, hard, onto his stomach; shuddering to the intense twitching of his cock. Milky streaks and beading tears fell into each other, painting his chest wet.

Vergil gave him light, gentle squeezes as he rode out the last of his orgasm. And only then did he slacken his grip on Nero’s throat, greeted with rough hacking and deep rattling gasps.

“You can give my eyesight back too now”, Nero spat when he recovered his breath.

His left field of view returned.

They lied in bed for a while, cum cooling uncomfortably on Nero’s skin. Nero was the first to break the silence through his slowing breaths.

“Uh ...”

An awkward pause came before he worked up his nerves.

“Please don't tell Dante” he said almost inaudibly.

Vergil could feel the boy’s embarrassment bubbling, overwhelming in his gut.

“I won't” he replied.

Vergil pitied him a little. It wouldn't be too horrible to tell Nero about his and Dante’s past intimacy. Besides, he probably couldn’t hide it for long. But not now.

Nero finally decided to get out of bed and straightened up, wiping himself with a balled tissue and distractedly brushing his nose.

He padded to the bathroom, turned the shower on. He turned, and was greeted by a stuffy stare in the mirror.

“Next time you'll show me more of this body you so claim to be familiar with”, his reflection commanded.

Nero flushed but didn't say anything. He turned around and climbed into the shower.


End file.
